


Dealing with stress

by LittleMacAttack



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Inflation, F/M, Femsub, Hardcore, Maledom, Maledom/Femsub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23930701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMacAttack/pseuds/LittleMacAttack
Summary: Sometimes, Jaune gets stressed. From time to time, he can deal with that stress. This time, Nora is more than willing to help.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Nora Valkyrie
Comments: 3
Kudos: 86





	Dealing with stress

Jaune sighed in relief as he exited the dorm room's shower, a towel wrapped around his waist.

The day had been an arduous one; he had barely survived his bully-turned-annoyance named Cardin in his recent lesson with Goodwitch, and afterwards only a sliver of his aura had remained. Then, because of course the lessons were organised this way, he had had to frantically struggle to keep up his notes with the blitz-placed speech of one Professor - sorry, Doctor - Oobleck, before finally finishing the day off with a test from Port on a subject he was barely qualified to teach!

Thankfully, it was over. It was a Friday, and so he now had 48 hours (a little extra if he counted the remains of the day) to rest and recuperate, maybe get some more training in with Pyrrha. Speaking of his amazonian partner, she and the rest of team JNPR were currently enjoying a night out; though he had wanted to join them, Jaune had felt far too exhausted from the day and had sent them off without him. They would be hitting their usual spots no doubt. Ren would drag them to the library to find new cooking manuals, and supposing they didn't meet their sister team RWBY in the midst of some crazy adventure they would then either all be bodily forced into the arcade by Nora to win some prize (like the sloth by the driving area) or become separated as the girls indulge their sweet tooth in some of the nearby bakeries while the guys went dancing.

Though he enjoyed such times - he wasn't a night animal like Yang, but him and Ren were always perfectly in sync when the music was underway - the events of the day had run him ragged and he felt too stressed to enjoy it.

His dick throbbed at the thought of Yang on the dance floor, bra-less and no doubt showing off far more skin than her father would approve. The towel bulged obscenely around it.

Jaune was far, far too stressed.

Sitting down on his bed, he unfurled the towel and watched as his cock sprang open, free of its soft cotton constraints and smacking his own chest briefly before it settled, jutting out angrily into the open air like a torpedo strapped to his hips. He hissed when his hand brushed against it; the stress had made him sensitive beyond belief, and as he slowly began to stroke himself to full hardness he found it difficult not to cry out in bliss.

In his mind he thought of Glynda Goodwitch, when she had been chastising him earlier for his sloppy footwork and poor handling technique (though he had markedly improved from his first bout in the ring). Though he had avoided it at the time, in the privacy of his dorm room he was now free to imagine her massive honking tits, easily the size of beach balls, spilling free of her blouse like a tidal wave of flesh. A blouse which he knew for a fact had to always keep the top two buttons undone to prevent it from breaking, which in turn only made the deep valley of her cleavage that more enticing. She would wrap them around his shaft and squeeze, throttling his cock as it snaked its way into her warm and soft gullet, spit and cockslime spilling free from her lips as she choked on his man meat. Up and down they would go, like fleshy pillows, smothering his dick in their embrace while her face-pussy practically vacuum sealed his tip, lathering it with spit and trying not to gag whenever her tongue was compressed underneath its size.

Jaune began pumping himself with both hands as the vision filled his mind. His pre slopped onto the floor, splattering upon impact.

Next he pictured Yang, the embodiment of teenage feminine sex, her enormous cheeks clapping together loudly as she rode him. The tight velvet embrace of her sex would squeeze him, and he in turn would suck both of her fat, chewable nipples inside his mouth at once, practically biting them as they cried out in orgasmic delight together, her wild locks of golden hair damp with sweat and her violet eyes rolled back into her head like the bimbo slut he imagined she was. Almost hidden beneath the wide hips of her sister, Ruby would be doing her level best to slurp on his grapefruit sized nuts, 3 of her fingers plunging into her desperate pussy at once in a feverish need while her other hand roughly squeezed down on her busty chest. Her face would be covered in jizz and girl-cum, her features a disgraceful whorish mess unbecoming of the hero huntress she someday wanted to become, and she would stare into his eyes with adoration while she silently begged for him to ruin her.

Jaune closed his eyes as he lost himself in such fantasies, his breath drawn through sharp gasps of exultation as he pumped himself at full throttle. Pre was now spurting out of his dick as if it were a clogged pipe, emptying itself onto the floor in volumes most men could barely hope to produce in a single extended session of intimacy.

He was so wrapped up in his lustful desires, he failed to notice the lock on the door disengaging.

His mind shifted.

He found himself stuffed inside a locker, and this time he would sink himself balls-deep into the tight ass of one Velvet Scarlatina. One hand would be stuffed between her legs roughly rubbing her clit while the other held tight onto her bouncing breasts, pulling her tight against him with every bone-shaking thrust, his dick almost fully emerging from her squelching asshole before slamming back inside faster and faster, a symphony of depravity and lewd acts rising to an orgasmic crescendo. Her wails of pleasure would reverberate across the entire school if her mouth wasn't already being claimed by Coco Adel, the fashionable mini-gun bad-ass invading the mouth of her teammate with her tongue, dominating and abusing the weakly struggling muscle of her best friend as she eagerly awaited her turn. Velvet's backside would ripple under the overwhelming ferocity of Jaune's efforts, her sweet nectar spilling in waves from her breeding hole and coating her legs in rope-y lengths of girl-cum. His balls would slap her clit over and over, drawing out every squirting orgasm she experienced before racing towards the next one too fast for her mind to keep up, her toes curling against the hard iron floor while her bunny ears twitched above her head.

Jaune's muscles strained to keep up with his ministrations, his bed rocking underneath the power of such broad and fast-paced strokes, his crown a strangled purple while his nuts released a faint but audible gurgle as his virile and potent sperm fought to be released.

Beneath the activity of his intense masturbation, was the faint schlik-schlik sound of a wet cunt being rapidly filled.

This time, his dream self remained standing. In his mind he held Weiss in his arms. Such a small and regal looking thing in real life, and yet he would show her no mercy as he grabbed her from behind, hooking his hands under her milky white legs until her knees were level with her silky-smooth hair, a perfect full-nelson. So exposed, she would be helpless to resist him as he demolished her delicate little pussy with his girthy bitch breaker, reshaping her womb again and again around his breeding tool until it more closely resembled a used condom than anything belonging to the heiress of the richest and most powerful corporation in the world. She would be forced to watch her expression in a mirror, see how it lost any and all semblances of grace and dignity and became the face of just another cock-hungry whore, addicted to his spunk and desperate for her next fix. The sweat of sexual exertion would build up sheen on her alabaster skin, making her petite and well-built body glisten and shine like an angel. He would taste the salty flavour of her skin, nip at her earlobe and whisper everything he wanted to do to her perfect, fuckable body in her ear till they consumed her thoughts, and her mind would fall underneath the ravishing attack on her lower body while she barely had enough breath left in her lungs to beg for more, until she was nought but a quivering half-conscious wreck that he would discard for her team to find, leaking from every hole and caked in his essence, never again to be satisfied by other men...!

With a growl, Jaune emptied his baby-batter into the air, his body alight with euphoria as shot after shot of dense seed burst from within him at such velocity that it began to coat the opposing wall from more than a metre away, thudding into it before it began to run down and collect at the bottom. Stars exploded from behind his eyes and for a solid 30 seconds he could not see or feel or even think of anything beyond his own devastating release! 

Slowly, the rush lessened in force. He began to regain control of his mental faculties, at least enough to know something very important; this was going to be a mess to clean up, but gods it felt good to finally release all his frustrations. He hadn't had the chance to relieve his stress with his team around - it took too long and was too loud to even attempt to stroke himself in the bathroom after a school day, not to mention he ran the risk of blocking the drain - which would lead to far too many awkward questions. He felt like he was producing more too, and he noticed it was thicker than his average nut - must be because huntsman academies only attracted the hottest supermodels from the world over.

As he stood up and stretched, felt strangely renewed. His body was lighter than before, and the burn in his muscles had faded to a mere memory. His bruises had faded away completely, all worries had fled his mind, and it was with a reawakened sense of vigour that he began to turn around-

Only to be struck in the face by clear feminine fluid.

He gaped in amazement as with a cry of bliss, Nora Valkyrie, his pancake-loving, Ursa-riding, carrot-haired teammate, shortest on their team but with a pair of boobs and an ass so large on her tiny body they looked even fuller than Pyrrha's, who's criminally short skirt was flipped up to expose her degeneracy, fingered herself to completion. Her entire hand was stuffed between her clenching thighs and her hips were gyrating uncontrollably in midair, exposing her pink little pussy to Jaune in all of its glory like a hard earned prize. She gnashed her teeth together like a wild animal as her eyes rolled back into her head, and while her other hand was busy mauling her tits beneath the fabric of her white top, she lifted her hips again and blasted another clear line of girl juice through her panties from under her skirt, thoroughly soaking Pyrrha's blankets and duvet. Like a puppet with its strings cut, her strength evaporated, and she collapsed onto the bed, sweaty and breathless from her soul-shaking experience. Even then, her thick thighs, capable of crushing watermelons between them, continued to shiver and tremble from post-orgasmic shocks racing through her nervous system, twitching and clenching in random intervals while her brain tried to reboot itself inside her dazed skull.

Under normal circumstances, Jaune would have yelled in shock and immediately tried to cover himself in vain.

Under normal circumstances, he would have run into the bathroom to hide his shame while he tried to erase such a private moment concerning one of his best friends from his mind.

Under normal circumstances, he would have cursed his lack of foresight in not properly locking the door using the exclusive codes only he, the team leader, had implemented on his scroll.

But as he watched the quivering form of his teammate lie upon her bed, her perfectly sculpted bubble butt glistening with sweat and arousal while her explosive curves, wider than anyone's he knew except Yang, practically begged him to show her exactly what she had been missing out on all her life...

These were not normal circumstances.

As he staggered to his feet, Nora's eyes seemed to regain enough focus to notice his approach but not enough to understand what that meant. Still in a lust-addled daze, Nora could only watch as that giant, swinging, fuck-hammer crept towards her. Despite having ejected its load only a few seconds early she could see the veins, as thick as her fingers, pulsing angrily as blood raced through them, until it was just as hard as Jaune's other "sword" once more. And just as dangerous to see coming towards her...

"Hey there Nora. You're back early." He spoke as if it were the most casual thing in the world, like discussing the lessons they shared earlier today, but Nora could see the desire in his eyes practically fucking her then and there. "Any reason?"

"Wanted... keep you company... " Nora could barely think hard enough to form whole sentences, as all her concentration lay firmly on the cockhead just a few centimetres from her face. She flared her nostrils desperately as its overpowering stench flooded her sinuses, and Jaune chuckled in amusement. 

"That so? Well... what do you feel like doing?"

Slowly, Nora shifted her position, chest heaving in and out as she pulled herself off of the bed of her best female friend, and lowered herself into a slutty squat, her thighs spread for ease of access and breasts already getting covered in sweat and dick-snot from Jaune's leaking man-meat. Her mouth was in line with his hips, and her tongue was extended and panting in want and desire, saliva making it glisten under the flickering lights above. Throughout this, her eyes never shifted from his glorious huntress wrecking phallus. When a glob of precum began to from on his urethra, she lovingly smooched her lips against it, making out with it as if it were her lover. As her hands occupied themselves by jerking off his turgid length in frantic, passionate motions, her tongue lapped up his juices as soon as they were produced, swirling around and even inside his sensitive tip before forcing the entire head into her gaping maw. Her gorgeous turquoise eyes connected with his own dark blue as she did so, and the sight of his normally bubbly teammate acting so subdued and depraved in her bid to lovingly service his grotesque fuck pillar was so hot that Jaune grunted in pleasure before releasing a singular jet of near-pure sperm down her throat. Nora groaned in delight, her eyelids fluttering as the taste of pure man washed over taste buds, overworking her pleasure centres until the taste of Jaune was a near religious event in her mind.

In pursuit of more, Nora began to force his cock further into her throat, lurching forwards without consideration for the limits of her body until her clenching throat muscles forced her backwards. GHLACK, HUURK, MMPH!! Nora's throat began to release depraved wet noises as she heaved herself further and further into a sex-filled mess, spit and sweat and dick-snot spilling from her jaw and dripping onto her breasts in such copious amounts that the fabric was near see-through; not that any fabric could have disguised her diamond-hard nipples pressing through her bra, sending sharp jolts of pleasure along her spine whenever they brushed against Jaune's trunk-like legs and causing her sloppy, needy cock-socket to gush even more of her juices until it began to pool beneath her feet.

Jaune had been content to simply stand back and watch as Nora attempted to violate her stomach on his raging dickmeat, but when it became clear that even his glans was giving her trouble... well, it just wouldn't do to let her tease him like that. He threaded a hand through her soft, ginger hair, making Nora pull back in a lewd duckface to peer up at him. He chuckled as he saw the hearts in her eyes shine from the very depths of her being.

He could get used to seeing her like this.

"Nice work Nora, but..." his grip began to tighten until her short locks were trapped in his fingers, "It's time to get serious." And he slammed her down to the very base of his monstercock in one ferocious thrust!

"BLLRGHK!!" Nora came instantly as pure, unfiltered ecstasy exploded within her mind. She felt as if it had gotten stuck inside her stomach - it probably had! - and her quim practically convulsed as it desperately tried to clench itself onto something that was lodged in her throat. Her fingers, previously bracing themselves against the Jaune's thighs, now practically attacked her engorged clit while her other hand stuffed itself into her gushing cunt, jack-hammering in brain dead glee.

Jaune took a moment to soak in the sensation - his teammate, whose overactive nature caused her melon-sized breasts to bounce and jiggle together even at the best of times, whose doughy ass even now peeked out from underneath her outrageously small hot-pink skirt, with dick-wrapper lips that had always been better off sucking cock than rabbiting away about whatever nonsense she came up with in that slutty brain of hers... was speared onto his own like a common whore, fisting herself without care and gazing up at him in worship.

He smirked at the sight. He missed this feeling of conquest from his time in Ansel.

Jaune wrenched her backwards until she only had the very tip of his fuck-log kissing her tonsils before smashing her back down again. He mashed his hips back and forth, demolishing any petty resistance her body could possibly hope to enforce - not that Nora would want to - as wet slaps rang out across the room. If the walls hadn't been soundproofed for the sake of team privacy, then Jaune was sure even Ozpin would hear them from his tower across the campus.

Nora's features, previously cute and slightly tomboyish in a girl-next-door sort of way, were now reddened from physical exertion and oxygen deprivation courtesy of the sinkhole her mouth and throat had become for her superior male partner. Her head felt light, as if she was floating on air and details of her surrounds became fuzzy as she struggled to focus, but still she continued to cruelly punish her pussy with her fists regardless of her - now entirely unusable - panties getting ripped from her leg, or her previously bright pink finger-less gloves becoming dark with stains. She would do this until she was unconscious if given the chance and could think of nothing better than being used like this, only to be discarded after like she was just someone’s slutty prostitute, like she was a broken toy-!

Another quaking orgasm caused Nora's entire form to become a jittery, semi-retarded mess, her brain having been replaced with the spasming, clenching, convulsing feeling of her pussy practically crushing her hand in its fleshy grip. Jaune tensed as the vibrations travelling through her throat finally tipped him over the edge and with a cry he hilted himself inside of her jaw, his hands keeping her nose pressed against his base while his balls worked into overdrive, audibly churning and gurgling grotesquely as their contents began to dump themselves inside of Nora's stomach. He allowed no room for his jizz to escape as it was burst inside her, and when it began to froth from her nose, he pinched it shut to seal it inside.

Her stomach, usually adorned with a six-pack of muscles formed in a lifetime of combat, began to lose definition and swell as his semen had nowhere else to go, inflating like a cream filled donut until in a rush it began to travel through her stomach, her guts, her intestine before, in shameful SPPPLRTS, it began to leak from her quivering rosebud in bursts of sludge, where it joined the still growing puddle of girl-cum that Nora continued to squirt as her pleasure-fried nerves failed to recover.

With a grunt, Jaune released Nora from his grip, and the power of his ejaculate forced her head off his titanic dick-slab. He jerked himself off slowly, glazing her orange hair, her sweat-and-sperm soaked top, her bloated stomach that slowly began to lessen as his cum escaped from both ends, her once hot-pink skirts, and as a final gift he allowed the remains of his ball-sludge to SPLAT onto her ruined pussy - she crooned as it defiled her baby chamber.

Jaune smiled as a cock-drunk Nora weakly lapped at what landed on her face. "Hey Nora? You up for more?"

Nora didn't emit any type of intelligible response. There was a weak gargle, as the cum packed tight in her throat continued to clog her airways. If it weren't for aura, she would be lucky to have anything resembling intelligence when she woke up. Even then... "Well, she was always a bit of a dumb cow-titted slut, wasn't she?" Jaune thought in amusement. "I doubt she has much of an IQ to lose."

"Well then listen up. If you ever want me to make you feel like a cheap whore again, then you'd better clean up this mess, alright? I don't want my good buddy Ren to have to deal with your incompetence as my new slut." Jaune put on his clothes as Nora continued to weakly breath around his copious load. As he opened the door, he looked one final time over his shoulder. "I'm feeling really pumped right now, so I'm going to do some training while you tidy up. You going to be okay?"

Nora didn't move.

"Cool. See ya!" 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Pyrrha and Ren came back later that night. They would have stayed out longer, but the truth was without either Jaune or Nora playing as an intermediary they just didn't have the same cohesion with each other. They did enjoy spending time with each other though.

As they opened the door into the darkened room, the first thing they saw was that, surprisingly enough, it had been cleaned. All their things had been packed away, and the floor was spotless. Though it was dark, even the walls seemed brighter than usual; perhaps this was what Jaune and Nora had done all evening? Pyrrha was impressed; such boring work required a level of dedication she hadn't been sure Jaune could bring out of Nora especially on a Friday night with no activities tomorrow.

There was a strange smell lingering in the air though, permeating across the room. Something sort of musky... it must be whatever cleaning spray they used. She'd ask them when they woke up.

Ren and Pyrrha changed into their pyjamas silently before climbing silently into bed, as to avoid waking up their respective partners. As Pyrrha pulled the covers over her shapely athletic form, she felt a damp patch on her duvet, near where she was resting her head. "I suppose," she thought, "they must have only changed the blankets and pillows rather than everything else. Oh well... I can do it tomorrow." She was going to simply ignore it, but it was as she lifted herself up that the full stench of the wet stain assaulted her nose. It was as if a switch had been flipped - rather than turn away, Pyrrha found herself burying her nostrils into the fabric, as if she was trying to snort the mystery liquid from the duvet itself. Her eyes rolled back into her skull in a whorish ahegao, as she pushed herself deeper into the sensation, only to then pull back in a moment of clarity.

"Gods, what am I doing?" She mentally chastised herself. "I'm the champion of Mistral, and a top huntress. I can't be... I can't.!"

Pride protected, she pulled herself back and attempted to settle down for the night. She was glad for the ease with Ren could fall asleep, and just how deep in slumber her teammates would fall. If they'd been awake, the light of the moon may have revealed just how stiff her nipples had become... and her shorts felt damper by the second. "Oh, what if Jaune were to see me like this?" she bemoaned internally, "fingering myself like some cheap... hooker..." at the thought of her dashing knight catching Pyrrha in such a compromising position, staring at her as she sniffed and snorted on her bed while her fingers pistonned inside her tight cunny, her shameful behaviour on display for only him to see...

As Pyrrha began to slip into her wet dream, her nose returned unbidden to the dark cum dollop Jaune had accidentally left on her bed, soaking in its stench. Inside her shorts, Pyrrha's fingers were busy the entire night.


End file.
